denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.634
It's the 634th Ch. of Denma. Summary The Manager Bishop is surprised and shouts that what the hell is going on, and all the Silverquick branch Directors sucking on their thumbs. The Manager Bishop's secretary says the Directors of Silverquick's station 7 looked half-crazed, dealing with recent events. The Manager Bishop shouts that the Silverquick branch Directors are sloths, and it just had to be right before she visit the El's and she can't meet them like this. The Manager Bishop orders that they'll meet the El's after they're done cleaning up this mess, and her secretary should ask them if they could postpone their meeting after this mess right now. Marvin says whatever trouble Master Hazz might have with him, Master Cain looked dead set on accepting the offer from the church. Hazz asks that the accident is really a simple system error. Hazz says that the accident looks like the Gosan's are getting emotional and provoking them for buying off their old White Police Guards, and he asks that who would benefit the most from causing this mayhem, and he calls Marvin, and asks that if this wasn't a simple accident, who's he think is behind this. Marvin answers that he's not sure, and he doesn't think it's Gosan, unless he's an idiot, and he'd have to say the church body of Madonna, after all, they're the ones who'd gain the most from the conflict of the two families. Hazz says that the church offer them a helping hand with one hand, and start a conflict between them and Gosan's on the other, but that's way too obvious, although it's not complete nonsense, but it's still odd. At this time, Gaya teleports and calls to Hazz. Cain calls to the Manager Bishop's secretary and says that he's sure it's just an accident, and he knows there's no reason for the church to cause this intentionally, just like how they're not stupid enough to wreck their own ships and blame someone else, and there's no rush, and let's work this out, but here's the thing if this turns out to be Gosan's petty vendetta, they won't just sit still and watch, it has nothing to do with where the church stands, but in the end, they'll be the collateral damage, one thing's for sure, if they find out Gosan is responsible for all this crap in their turf, he'll make sure they bring him to justice, which will go down in the history of the universe eight. At this time, Federick teleports and calls to Cain. Characters #Manager Bishop's secretary #Manager Bishop #Directors of Silverquick's station 7 (mention) #Marvin #Gosan (mention) #Gaya #Cain #Federick Quanx ability used *Gaya: Teleportation *Federick: Teleportation Quotes *Conversation between Hazz and Marvin **"It looks like the Gosan's are getting emotional and provoking us for buying off their old White Police Guards. Who would benefit the most from causing this mayhem? ... Marvin!" -Hazz **"Sir?" -Marvin **"If this wasn't a simple accident, who do you think is behind this?" -Hazz **"I'm... not sure. I don't think it's Gosan... unless he's an idiot. I'd have to say the church body of Madonna...? After all, they're the ones who'd gain the most from the conflict of the two families..." -Marvin *"Just like how we're not stupid enough to wreck our own ships and blame someone else." -Cain Category:Chs.